


Never say never

by greekgoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, I was sad sorry, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgoat/pseuds/greekgoat
Summary: Asahi felt anxious, ridiculous when the coach told him he would never be enough.In his darkest volleyball moment, the ace would have never expected someone by his side.Especially not the teammate with golden eyes.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 24





	Never say never

"I am sorry Azumane. If you don't start coming out of your shell, there will be no way for you to continue with this sport in college.." 

The words kept hunting him as the gentle giant made his way quickly out of the gym. How was he supposed to play well if no one had faith in him? 

Asahi loved volleyball, he really did but it was hard to not give up when your chances are crushed by something you can't even control. The ace heard Suga calling for him from inside the gym but he didn't pay attention. He couldn't. All he could do was focusing on his breathing and looking around. The boy felt panic rising in him. 

'I need to find a spot where no one can find me. We still have 45 minutes until our game. I'll be fine then.'

Thoughts kept racing through his head and Asahi had troubles holding in his tears. He kept running until he found himself behind the building, leaned against a tree. The boy started to lose control and sobbed, tears spilling out of his already hurting eyes. 'This is too much. How am I supposed to fight against something so much bigger than me?' He felt anxious. Ridiculous. Hopeless. If only he could control his anxiety. His physical chances of playing for his dream university were high but he was a mental wreck. 

The boy stared at the fresh green grass in front of him and felt his fingernails cutting into his palms. 

'pathetic, pathetic, pathetic'. He did not know how to control his thoughts anymore, they kept racing in an endless circle.

"Asahi!" the boy faintly heard the sound of the familiar voice but could neither place it nor react.

"ASAHI!" again, only louder. 

"Oh my God! Asahi!" he heard footsteps and saw orange/white gym shoes in front of him. The other boy bent down and lifted Asahi's chin up softly. His golden eyes widened when he saw the streaks of tears rolling down Asahi's cheeks. "Oh, Asahi." he never heard Noya's voice so soft. The libero took one of the ace's hands in his and loosened up the fist to slip his hand inside the bigger one. 

Not trusting his voice, Asahi opened up his second hand and waited for Noya to put his hand there. He felt miserable. But the libero's presence calmed him down. It always did, never failing Asahi. 

"Do you want to talk about it? Suga said I should come back and tell him when I found you but I couldn't, you looked so...hopeless." Nishinoya, the loud libero, knew when to keep his voice low and soft. Seeing his ace this anxious stung. He wanted to help, to make his friend feel safe.

Asahi cleared his throat and managed to spit out a 'the coach told me I would never be good enough...mentally'. His shoulders were curled up and he looked hurt. Nishinoya sighed and let go of their hands. "First of all, scoop down a little bit" Asahi did as he was told and watched Nishinoya take his seat, leaned against the tree. The smaller lifted up Asahi's head and rested it on his lap. "Can I take your hair tie out?" he felt Asahi nod and started to loosen the bun. Nishinoya knew that his senpai loved it when he softly scratched his head. And so the libero brought his hands up and played with the hair. "And secondly, you are enough. Every atom of your body is enough. You are so much more than just a good player, Asahi. You are one of the most genuine people I know, with a heart so big I am scared it will break. So don't let this small part of your body take over your beautiful soul." Noya had never been good with words but he tried his hardest to comfort Asahi and the giant knew that. That's why he loved Nishinoya. He was his light, his reason to keep fighting. But the smaller did not know that. They were friends and Asahi was too scared to destroy their bond with his feelings towards his lower-class teammate. 

"And Asahi. I can't imagine a better ace to play with. No matter what they say, when something is important enough, you do it even if all odds aren't in your favor." he could Noya's hands in his hair and reached up to grab one. The giant interlaced their fingers and brushed lightly across Noya's back of the hand. 

"I know you just want to cheer me up but do you really believe I could make it?' Asahi sounded and felt doubtful. "Of course!" the smaller boy didn't hesitate a second and bent over Asahi to look into his gorgeous brown eyes. "I believe in you Asahi. You can do so much." Nishinoya's eyes had a soft expression and the taller boy could instantly tell that Noya was telling the truth. He smiled and sat up, turning around to face his libero.

"You believe when I can't. Thank you." he meant it, with his whole heart. Noya grinned "that's what your libero is for!"

"Nishinoya! Asahi!" Daichi approached them and sounded partly angry, partly concerned. "What do you think you are doing Nishinoya?! We were worried! Suga and I told you to come back if you find Asahi". Noya smiled and got up on his feet, offering Asahi one of his hands "I am sorry 'dad' but I didn't think Asahi wanted to be around too many people". The Karasuno team's captain growled at the word 'dad' but turned to Asahi instead of lecturing Noya. 

"Are you gonna be able to play?" the ace nodded and smiled weakly at his fellow teammate "Yes, I -uh- had a small mental breakdown but Noya helped me getting calm. I am so ready to play!" Daichi nodded and turned around, Asahi and Nishinoya following him closely. 

They started to warm up and Asahi could feel Noya's worried looks on him, so he turned and smiled reassuringly at his libero. When everybody started hitting balls from the power position, the libero tugged at the ace's shirt and whispered: "follow me." Asahi was confused but did as he was told and they rushed into the bathroom.

"I just want to make sure you are ok. Is there anything I can do? Like right now?" Nishinoya looked up to him and Asahi could swear that those golden eyes could see right through him. He said nothing and pulled the defense player in for a tight hug. They stayed like that for 20 seconds and broke apart when they heard Daichi shouting for them. 

Asahi played well. He had never played this well. Being able to transfer his negative emotions onto the ball made him the strongest player. Once in a while, when celebrating a point, Nishinoya would stand next to him in their little team circle and smile at him, hitting his back or giving the ace a small slap on the butt. Not that he minded, he had a crush on Nishinoya and couldn't help but being confident around his libero. They won the two sets and started to cool down when Coach Ukai called Nishinoya and Asahi to him. They got up and walked to their coach and another man. "Asahi, Nishinoya, this is Coach Nekofumara. He is from the Tohoku University and was quite impressed by your play," the university coach nodded at Ukai's words and added "you played really well, do you consider going to university? If so, I could possibly offer both of you a volleyball scholarship. You can think about it at home and talk to your parents about this and when you have decided, give me a call" he handed them two business cards and bowed, leaving the gym.

Asahi couldn't believe it. He wanted to go to a top university so badly, it hurt and this was his chance. He could not process it when Noya hugged him tightly and started to shout "I told you!" He was too happy. it felt like the world would be good for once, supporting the gentle giant and lifting some of its pressure on Asahi's heart of glass. He remained in his shock for the whole ride back to school. 

When they reached the campus, the sun was setting in a beautiful orange and red. 

"Hey-Uhm- Nishinoya?" the boy turned to look at him "Do you want to come over? I haven't really said a proper thank you yet and thought maybe I can cook you something?" his confidence had slowly washed away and the offer sounded more like a question. That didn't bother Nishinoya one bit, his eyes lit up and he grabbed pulled him towards the entrance of the building. "Nishinoya, calm down!" he laughed and chased after the smaller boy. Once he reached him, he unconsciously grabbed the libero's hand for keeping him from running again. Noya stopped and was more than happy to get to walk next to Asahi like that.

Once they reached Asahi's house, no one was there. His parents were a doctor and a nurse - they met in the hospital so they worked most of the time. The boys set their stuff down and went down the hallway into a beautiful wooden kitchen.

"What would you like? We have some leftovers or well, some Garigari-Kun popsicles?" Asahi didn't notice Nishinoya until he turned around. He jumped at how close the boy was standing and how nervous the libero looked. 

"Well you know Asahi.." he cleared his throat and continued "this might affect our friendship but I can't hold it back anymore. I will always be your friend but I need you to know that my feelings for you go deeper than friendship. I like you Asahi. I like everything about you, your hair, height, eyes, insecurities and most of all, I love your personality. I-uh- understand if you don't see me the same way since I am a bo-"

His rambling was stopped by warm lips on his. Asahi. Kissed. Him. ASAHI! The taller boy pulled back and started to immediately flush "Since when?" "Since Kiyoko really. I realized that it wasn't her I was after. It was you. I tried to hide that by pretending that Kiyoko is the prettiest girl, which she is, but she doesn't react to the name 'Asahi'. I felt different towards you since joining the club but at first, I thought it's because it's my responsibility, you know having your back and stuff. I wanted you, since the beginning," the libero was playing with the seem of his shirt, looking at his feet. 

"If I would have known... I - when I first saw you, I knew. It was you all the way, Yuu. I like you. Every side of you. I did never think someone could actually like m-" now it was Noya's turn to shut Asahi up, so he pulled the giant down while getting on his tiptoes. 

"I guess this is a new start for both of us? I can't believe we -you- really made it. I am gonna say yes to the scholarship, what about you?" Noya looked proud. "Yes. Definitely. You know how much I wanted this," Asahi nodded and pulled the libero in for a tight hug.

And so a new journey started for the dream team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I am mentally a bit exhausted (which is fine!) but I need to express my feelings, so why not turn all the negative thoughts in a piece of (bad) art?
> 
> This had partly happened to me, but for a different reason. I am 5'9 and that is too short for my dreams. :,)  
> ANYWAYS!  
> I hope you are well!  
> feel loved xx


End file.
